


Los siglos no nos separaran.

by NiGhT_BuN



Series: XS- StevenUniverse AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gem War, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Pearl!JackSpicer, Prettyoocs, Quartz!ChaseYoung, Sex, pero volveran a la normalidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: Chase es un Ojo de tigre que tenía una simple misión, viajar de la tierra a homeworld para ver a las diamantes. Pero conoce a una perla en el camino, que no es para nada como las demás.Jack es una perla, siguiendo órdenes de un Cinabrio hasta toparse con un gran Cuarzo. Se suponia que debian tener una visita rápida y olvidarse de la existencia de ambos, pero un cambio de planes les hace pasar tiempo juntos.Y cuando la guerra empieza nadie sabe qué hacer.





	1. Primera Era

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The centuries will not separate us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465880) by [NiGhT_BuN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN)



> Siempre he querido ver un Au de estos dos personajes, y como nadie hacía nada preferí tomar el asunto por mis propias manos, no será lo mejor pero lo intentare.  
> Pd: Los personajes al inicio son un poco OOCS pero regresaran a sus respectivas personalidades en los siguientes capítulos.  
> Advertencia: Posiblemente se mencionan muertes y hayan muchos Spoilers ocultos en este trabajo.
> 
> Also aqui estan los diseños del primer capitulo: https://www.deviantart.com/sonadow836/art/Xiaolin-Showdown-AU-StevenUniverse-755820203

**-Homeworld-**

Perla roja reformaba luego de haber sido poffeada por haber fallado en un registro. Había sido un mero accidente, pero a su Cinabrio no pudo importarle menos, se miró a si mismo, analizando que su gema roja en la frente estuviera libre de daños, tenía tanta suerte de no haber sido destrozado. Merecía eso luego de fallar tantas veces. Era una perla patética. Debían ser perfectas, andar con gracia y elegancia y el simplemente no podía hacer eso sin tropezar o hablar más de lo que debía, tenía un fallo con no seguir las órdenes cuando eran necesarias. Merecía ser destrozada al no llamarle “Mi cinabrio”, merecía ser destrozado al no caminar detrás de él y mostrar sumisión.

La pequeña perla practicaba su caminata antes de ser remplazada a otro cinabrio, no era el primero que terminaba cansándose de él, pero no era su culpa, el simplemente adoraba hablar y decir lo que pensaba, expresarse. Mientras practicaba, recordaba como los pasos debían ser pequeños y perfectos. Eso era lo que debía ser. Perfecto. Pero apenas llevaba unas cuantas décadas de haber emergido y aún estaba aprendiendo. Lo cual estaba muy mal, el ya debería de saber todo desde el momento que emergió, pero tenía un fallo, pero aun así se le enseño y mejoro. Suspiro mientras miraba a su traje, el cual sufrió unos cambios para ser mas hermoso al gusto de su nuevo dueño. ¿Una capa no haría daño a nadie verdad? Adoraba la forma en la que su cuerpo se adaptaba a él, su piel tan blanca podría ser envidiable. Sus ojos eran tan rojos, pero a nadie le importaba, el solo era exótico a gustos de gemas de un rango medio alto. Ojalá pudiera ser como las Perlas de las diamantes, ellas eran hermosas, únicas. Hechas tal y como las diamantes pedían. El solo era escogido en una fila de tantas. Esperaba que su nueva dueña se sintiera feliz por su nueva apariencia.

 

 

...

 

 

Pasaron aproximadamente unos pocos cientos de años hasta que el gran diamante rosado hizo su movimiento. Colonizar.

El planeta tierra... sin duda parecía tan hermoso, desde que Diamante Rosado lo colonizó y creó las primeras guarderías repletas de todo tipo de cuarzos, fue increíble y perfecto, tal y como todo lo que hace un diamante. Era una lástima no poder mirar más de los informes dados por su señora Cinabrio. Pero cada imagen y muestra era interesante, los metales le llamaban tanto su atención al ser tan brillantes y resistentes, perfectos para los trabajos de los peridotos. Más del 60% del planeta era agua, pero las lapis lazulis empezarían a llegar para deshacerse de ella y dejar que los recursos sean tomados al máximo, sería una nueva colonia que sería enmarcada para los murales del futuro con la gran Diamante rosa sujetándolo con orgullo. Junto con el resto de sus futuros planetas.

 

Si tan solo ella hubiera sido mas cuidadosa del comportamiento de sus súbditos.

 

La rebelión fue algo que nadie pudo ver llegar, una Quarzo Rosa y una perla habían aparecido de un día para otro, exigiendo que el planeta fuera abandonado y perdonado. Una soldado cuarzo más que había salido de la tierra y decidido hacer algo.  Ella habló con la sabiduría conocida de un diamante, fue increíble la forma en la que en poco tiempo se hizo con un grupo, cada vez más y más grandes. Hasta que finalmente fue vista como un problema que las diamantes no podían ignorar. Estaba asombrado al escuchar que Diamante Azul pasaría a la tierra para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, pero ese asombro creció cuando escucho que una Ruby y una Zafiro se habían fusionado frente a ella cuando los rebeldes intentaron atacar a la última mencionada.

Cualquiera que conociera a ese gran diamante sabría que los castigos que ella daba eran tan horribles que preferirías ser destrozado antes de torturado de la forma más horrible imaginable. Le tenía un gran respeto cuando ella pasaba por su Cinabrio. Ella no era su diamante, pero era atemorizante solo mirarle. Cuando todo empezó a salirse fuera de control miro a las amatistas, Jasper y otras gemas irse, habían pasado unos cientos de años desde que Quarzo se volvió alerta roja y un peligro latente para todos.

Perla tenía una misión, una simple. Recibir a un comandante que venía desde la tierra para dejar algunos reclutas con Diamante Blanco. Su diamante. Suspiro frustrado al no recibir una descripción de cómo este se vería, pero por la mirada de su dueña no debería de ser tan difícil. Así que, Empezó a correr través de todos los pasillos intentando encontrar a esa gema, hasta que choco con alguien que le envió al suelo con un golpe sordo, por un momento pensó que era una Jasper siendo una idiota. Hasta que levantó la vista encontrándose con un gran y perfecto Ojo de Tigre mirándole fijamente, su piel era verde con diferentes todos adornando su piel, sus ojos naranjos eran intensos, como si juzgarán tu alma y su altura era increíble, el era enorme, con la gran marca de Diamante amarillo en su pecho.  Su cuerpo se paralizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El era el líder de la misión de la tierra, suponiendo que era el, el que venía con muchas Jasper y Amatistas.

Perla se apresuró a levantarse y limpiar su traje. Haciendo la pose típica de una perla.

“Mi Cinabrio te espera en el siguiente portal para su viaje con Diamante blanco, mi señor.” Habló con la cabeza baja, esperando que este caminara o algo, se mantuvo en la misma posición por unos cuantos minutos hasta que esté por fin se movió. Se mantuvo a una distancia aceptada para poder guiarle. Abrir las puertas para el empezó como un problema ya que parecía no querer ayuda. Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando un mensaje de su dueña llegó a él, especialmente para su nuevo acompañante. Se arrodillo frente a él para mostrar un holograma de tamaño real mientras ambos hablaban sobre un problema ocurrido. La visita con Diamante blanco había sido cambiada hasta para unos días. Los diamantes no eran personas que cambiaban sus planes a último momento, pero eso sin duda fue una gran sorpresa. Así que la única orden y palabras dirigidas a él fueron: Cumple todos los deseos de nuestros invitados y no falles.

La ultima parte fue dicha con mucho veneno, haciéndole estremecerse y asentir. En el momento que el holograma desapareció, dirigió su mirada a su... nuevo... ¿dueño... temporal?

“¿Desea que lo dirija de nuevo a su nave, mi cuarzo?” (Google dice que es un cuarzo, no yo, culpenlo a él si no es correcto, lmao) Él ni siquiera le respondió o dirigió la mirada. “No necesitas ser tan rudo conmigo” Perla se cubrió la boca tan rápido como pudo, odiando su manera de opinar sobre cosas. Pero juraba ver una sonrisa divertida del cuarzo.

Un silencio incomodo los siguió en su caminata de vuelta a la nave, sus compañeros de veían tan amenazantes como el, pero no parecían perfectos solo comunes. Prefirió pasar el tiempo con él, que con esos... parecían comerlo con la mirada y eso daba miedo. Los de la tierra eran raros. Cuando le empezó a enseñar del espacio, las estrellas y el cosmos el parecía tan... interesado de escucharlo. Una perla no merecía ser escuchada, debía ser todo lo contrario. Pero, romper una pequeña regla no mataría a nadie si él no decía nada. Sería la primera vez que conocería el planeta madre, no existía nada más emocionante que eso. ¡Él hablaría con los diamantes! ¡Que envidia ser el!

El ojo de tigre tuvo su turno de hablar sobre la tierra, cada palabra que decía era embriagante, el planeta tierra sonaba incluso más hermoso de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Contaba los problemas de crear nuevas gemas cuando existía un grupo de rebeldes destrozando todo y asustando a las gemas. Hablo de los humanos y sus tribus, sobre cómo ellos se relacionaban y vivían con la fauna. El incluso sonaba preocupado sobre la posible extinción de esos seres, pero al preguntar si estaba o no con la rebelión él ni siquiera intentó esconderlo, simplemente fue sincero con sus palabras. El no estaba con el planeta natal pero tampoco con Rose Cuarzo. Perla no lo entendía. Pero para alguien que venía de la tierra, su planeta de origen debía ser importante hasta cierto punto. ¿No? El Cuarzo tenia una mirada insensible de nuevo en su rostro cuando una alerta de su nave empezó a sonar estrepitosamente por todo el lugar. Perla le miró irse, manteniendo el aliento por un momento, escuchaba tantos gritos y maldiciones desde ese comunicador, algo en su estómago se retorcía ante los sonidos de desesperación que continuaron, sonaba como... Gemas siendo destrozadas. Si no conociese bien lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo posiblemente lloraría como la primera vez que observo la fusión forzada de miles de gemas destrozadas.

Posiblemente una de esas pobres gemas logró llegar al comunicador antes de ser forzada a esa fusión. Sus puños se apretaron cuando todo volvió a silencio, todos en los alrededores parecían aterrados, pero Perla no tenia mas opciones que seguir las órdenes que se le habían asignado. Debía romper o cuanto menos burbujear y esconder de su dueña a todas las gemas que alguna vez se enteraran de esto. Levantó una mano lentamente hasta su frente, sacando una delgada y larga espalda, perfecta para destruir sus formas físicas. Posiblemente nadie lo sabía, pero había aprendido tanto de las bismutos y peridotos, fueron ataques rápidos y precisos. En menos de 5 minutos tenia a todos los que estaban fuera de la nave en burbujas, caminando lentamente hasta la nave donde deberían haber por lo menos 10 más.

Su espada casi cayó de sus manos al ver fragmentos de gemas esparcidos por toda la nave, gritando al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del Cuarzo, le tomó unos segundos procesar que en realidad él le estaba ayudando. Y fue difícil convencerlo de no romper a los demás, le rogó que las escondiera y diera un reporte como que todas fueron rotas en una pelea con la rebelión. No parecía ser feliz con hacer algo como eso, solo recibiría un castigo por su fallo, pero cuando pareció procesarlo lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que era mejor recibir un castigo que escuchar que una perla que hacía su trabajo correctamente había sido destrozada injustamente.

Unas grandes sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros al coincidir sobre lo que era correcto o no.

“Parece que deberé encontrar un nuevo equipo ya que el mío ha sido destrozado, de todas formas, todos ellos eran estúpidos e inservibles.” Dijo el guerrero mientras la perla reía por lo bajo.

Fue lamentable que el tiempo pasara tan rápido para las gemas, pasaron momentos divertidos juntos. Hablando de las cosas que no sabía, el cosmos, la tierra, el espacio y los seres humanos. Aunque este siempre demostró no seguir ni la más mínima regla parecía tan enojado de tener que formar parte de este mundo. Cuando hablaron de lo que ambos deseaban fue una locura. Una perla que quería ser como una peridot. Y un Cuarzo que deseaba hacer algo más que fuera conquistar planetas, Chase deseaba ser recordado y no tomado como una gema más, quería que hablasen de él y le alabasen. Era un deseo extraño pero Perla nunca lo cuestionó. Las órdenes de Chase fueron sencillas y rápidas, solo quería información de lo que ocurría en la corteza terrestre. Toda la que pudiera ser recolectada. Perla sin duda dudó si debía hacerlo o no, pero al final decidió, igualmente el Cuarzo era alguien en quien podía confiar.

Perla le dio todo lo que alguna vez pidió. Tratarlo como igual, sin títulos ni estatus esa fue su recompensa.

Aprendieron mucho de si mismos, cuando perla cantaba y bailaba para él, parecía interesado de verle, sobre todo cuando fallaba un paso y caía o cantaba mal, no le molestaba como a los demás, solo le alentaba a hacerlo de nuevo. Esa algo tan bueno. Chase quería que él fuera el mejor con ensayo y error.

 

 La despedida para Perla fue difícil, había tenido alguien con quien hablar y divertirse en privado mientras su dueño estaba fuera. Incluso aprendió que le gustaba un nombre humano. Chase. Llamarle así fue mucho más sencillo que Ojo de tigre o Cuarzo. Pero hubo un problema entre todo lo que ocurría. Posiblemente Chase nunca volvería al Planeta madre, aunque ganaran o perdieran. Incluso las palabras de despedida de él le hicieron llorar como nunca. El no era una perla inservible, tenía un potencial escondido y él se lo dijo. Tal vez no como una perla como tal, tal vez como algo más. Le había demostrado a Chase sus grandes dotes en cuanto a la ingeniería y creación de robots que tristemente eran escondidos en su gema para que nadie intentara romperlo por ser defectuoso y no seguir su propósito.

Verlo partir fue doloroso. Cuando esa gran nave de volvió un punto pequeño y desaparecer por siempre, tenia una pequeña esperanza de que volviese. Perla realmente desea ir con Chase y ver la tierra, aunque lo único que podría hacer era esperar y rogar que los siglos pasaran rápido para no aburrirse de hablar con Chase desde el comunicador principal o alguien intentaría romperlo. Por otro lado, deseaba ver parte de esa tierra, Lo hermosa que era y los seres que vivían allí, quería ser libre de ser una perla que no era importante para nadie. Pero era un cobarde y lo sabía tan bien. Nunca traicionaría al planeta madre.

 

¿O sí?

 

 

...

 

 

Muchos siglos pasaron hasta que la noticia que paralizó a todo el planeta madre llegó. Fue horrible y Perla deseaba que todo fuese una mala broma, pero observar a su dueña subir a la nave y obligarle a subir también para pelear por la tierra y las diamantes le dieron nauseas y mucho estrés. Solo pensaba en cómo Chase debería estar pasándola. Luego de esa noticia tan horrible.

Diamante rosado. Había sido destrozada.

Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar en el horror de tener que estar en el campo de batalla, no podría usar la excusa de ser una perla esta vez, no tenía opciones. Y tampoco el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, llegarían en unos cuantos días y no estaba seguro de sí también podría disfrutar un poco de lo que ese planeta tenía para ofrecer. Según los registros justo ahora las gemas de cristal y las gemas del planeta hogar estaban peleando, estaban usando fusiones forzadas y experimentos que no ayudarían en nada más que alimentar la furia de la rebelión.

No importaba a donde mirara, las amatistas respiraban pesadamente, no parecían haber aceptado su destino, no aún. Estaban aterradas como cualquier otra gema, sabían que serán destrozadas en medio de esa guerra. Otras miraban a las estrellas, tan perdidas y pensativas, el aire tenso en todo el barco era sofocante. Su señora solo le quería para tomar apuntes de las muertes de su equipo que estaban ocurriendo justo ahora, las bajas estaban siendo tan altas, tanto rebeldes como aliados, caían rápidamente. Toda la culpa era de Rose Quarzo, su perla y esa fusión. Ellas condenaron las vidas de todos. Ellas le estaban obligando a pelear en algo que el no quería.  No estaba listo, no aún. No estaba listo para morir. Lo único que sabía hacer era llorar y suplicar que no le obligaran a bajar de la nave.

Pero su estatus no significaba nada para ella.

Y cuando llegaron a la tierra tenían que ser rápidas. Los diamantes estaban llegando. ¿Pero que podrían hacer ellas contra tantas gemas de cristal? El planeta madre estaba perdiendo y si ellas no llegaban pronto sería el fin. Las amatistas fueron las primeras en salir, con escudos y espadas por todos lados, había tantos gritos y estruendos por todas partes. Perla jadeo atemorizada al ver a su señora salir corriendo para atacar a unas rebeldes, Las piernas de perla temblaban tanto junto a su espada, no sería capaz de destrozar a alguien, estaba asustado. Se arrepintió tanto al ver una Jasper corriendo hacia su dirección, poffeandole antes de seguir su camino. Pearl se regenero a los segundos cuestionando lo que ocurría, ¿Porque nadie lo destrozo aun? 

Aunque no era destrozado el dolor estaba aun en ese lugar, lastimándolo mentalmente poco a poco. No sabía cuándo empezó a correr en cualquier dirección que sus piernas marcaran, esquivando todos los ataques de las rebeldes hasta ver a esa gema tan conocida a la distancia, estaba rompiendo, destrozando cada rebelde que encontraba. Sus pedazos se quedaban en la arena de una forma grotesca, quería vomitar, quería desmayarse. Olvidar todo lo que estaba mirando.

Él no había sido creado para la pelea.

Pero Chase sí.

Así que tomó su espada del suelo, adelantándose para atacar a todas las cristal gems que se le acercaran. El era una perla, pero aprendía rápido. Sabía cómo usar sus espadas y destrozar las formas aun si tenía que romperlas como él.

Cada gema destrozada bajo su espada era sofocante, verlas caer y tener que atravesarlas para asegurarse de que nunca se regeneraran otra vez. Aunque el fuera poffeado tantas veces siempre aparecía de nuevo para no ser rota como ellas.

Perla roja gritó al recibir otro golpe de una Ruby, ella fue rápida y aunque no parecía que el golpe fuera para él, fue doloroso. No eran gemas de cristal, eran amigas, pero parecían confundidas. Todos corrían hacia una dirección específica, muchas de las que pasaron le empujaban y arrastraban con ellos, pocos continuaban peleando. Logró saltar y ser cargado por una Jasper de su grupo, teniendo una mejor vista de Chase, que le miraba también. Pero él no estaba corriendo, el no estaba escapando junto con ellos al planeta natal. Perla gritó por él, pero cuando Chase lo noto simplemente retrocedió y corrió lejos hacia una cueva. El sonido de los diamantes empezó a hacer presencia. Entraban desordenadamente en las naves, cayendo cuando estas encendían y despegaron a velocidades que hacían que por minutos todos perdieran sus formas físicas. Las luces de colores lo cegaron y se arrepintió de mirar como todos empezaban a desaparecer, la rebelión no podría hacer nada contra las gemas del mundo natal. No contra los diamantes. Nadie podía.

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía tan inútil. Si algún día tenía la posibilidad de volver esperaba verle si no había sido corrompido por los diamantes.

El era Chase, siempre tendría una forma de solucionar los problemas, el estaría bien, todo estarían bien. Los Cuarzos eran difíciles de destruir.  Si el era tan perfecto como siempre había mostrado, el estaría libre de la corrupción. Se levanto buscando a su dueña, perdieron esperanzas al escuchar las bajas. Ella fue destrozada. Bueno, no se sentía mal al escuchar eso. ¿Por qué? Ella le había tratado como basura, Ella no merecía el mismo cariño que le tenía a Chase. Por supuesto tuvo que fingir llorar y lamentarse por la perdida de su dueña, siendo consolado por las amatistas. Pero el no sentía nada, cuando al fin estuvo solo, pudo reír y llorar de felicidad de que ella hubiera muerto.

Cuando llegaran al planeta madre sería trasladado a un nuevo dueño, esperaba que esta no fuera tan mala como las primeras. O el tendría que hacer algo al respecto, como fingir tener un fallo aún más grande que los que ya tenía para ser enviado a otro lugar.

Ojala fuese tan fácil como pensarlo Y perla sabía que la nueva era empezaba desde este momento, habría menos tolerancia a su actitud infantil. No podría hacer eso, no podría permitirse lujos como antes.

 

 

...

 

 

Llegar a su nuevo hogar fue difícil, pero su nueva Cinabrio había amado su forma, ella era diferente, tuvo que esperar unos cuantos siglos para darse cuenta de que ella no era como las demás, sin duda se enojaba con la misma fuerza que todos, pero le toleraba un poco, hablar un minuto de más era un puñetazo y fallar un pedido era ser poffeado inmediatamente, pero nunca pareció cruzarse en la cabeza de su dueña el destrozarlo.  Muchas cosas cambiaron, como los juicios en el planeta madre, fue increíble que te dieran una oportunidad antes de destrozarte. Eso fue sarcasmo si no lo han notado. Por unos 2.000 años que no tenía ninguna señal de Chase. Era tan difícil olvidarlo cuando todos ahora hablan de él, contando que había hecho tantas bajas de gemas. Fue una masacre. Al final uno de ellos había cumplido su deseo, se sentía feliz por él por supuesto, pero aun estaba preocupado.

Ni siquiera con la gran tecnología del planeta madre era capaz de registrar el paradero de Chase, cada día cuando tenía tiempo libre se la pasaba recolectando información sobre él, adorando todo lo que encontraba y nadie más sabría. Se volvió un gran fan de sus logros, cosas que Chase no había tenido tiempo de contarle por su corta estadía en su antigua localización. Su gema se encontraba con tantas cosas de él, regalos de la tierra de sus cortas visitas de cada tantos años. Tenía flores, rocas, metales y otras cosas que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que eran.

Con cuidado sacó de nuevo el comunicador de una antigua base del planeta madre, miraba a la pantalla y los alrededores, se veía tan oscuro y mal cuidado como siempre. Suspiro con una risa nerviosa al ver una sombra al fondo. Empezó a sonreír al ver unos ojos rojos brillando.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sintiéndose extremadamente feliz.

“¿Me extrañaste?” Preguntó la persona acercándose lentamente a la luz.

“Todos los días.” Respondió uniendo sus manos en su pecho. “Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieras sido corrompido luego del ataque de las diamantes.” Se limpió las lágrimas, admirando a Chase que parecía haber cambiado un poco, mantenía el signo de los diamantes en su traje, pero no parecía haberlo hecho apropósito.

“Fue difícil, pero encontré un lugar donde la corrupción no me afectara. Y lamento decirte que esta es la última vez que estaré en este lugar, empezaré a buscar una nueva localización para crear una base y conseguir un grupo que me siga.” Dijo ya al frente de la gran pantalla. “¿Volverás a hablar conmigo, Chase?”

Chase cerró los ojos, negando lentamente. “No podremos hablar posiblemente nunca más. No creo que esta tecnología sea capaz de soportar esto, está en malas condiciones y los humanos aún no han evolucionado tanto como para crear algo con lo que pueda comunicarme contigo.”

La perla apretó los dientes, pero no podía hacer nada en esto. “Tal vez algún día puedas crear algo lo suficientemente poderoso para soportar esta línea, te he extrañado por demasiado tiempo y al fin estás aquí para mirarla una última vez, y es difícil.”

“Siempre podrás verme, eres una perla a diferencia de mi siempre puedes hacer un holograma y fingir que estoy contigo” Dijo Chase sin prestar mucha atención. “No será lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo. ¡Desearía estar allí contigo! El planeta madre se vuelve peor y más estricto con cada día que pasa, ¿Que se supone que hare si mi cinabrio quiere destrozarme al cometer un error? No puedo ser lo que ellos quieren, debí haberme quedado en la tierra cuando tuve la oportunidad...”

“Lo sé, y sé que tienes miedo. Pero demuéstrales que eres mejor que todos ellos, mejor que las perlas de las diamantes, mantente quieto y sigue las ordenes, piensa que algún día hay la oportunidad de que confíen lo suficiente como la enviarte a la tierra con algún grupo, solo ten cuidado con las cristal gems, ellas siguen aquí, la líder Rose Cuarzo, la perla y la fusión a veces pasan por aquí deshaciéndose de unas cuantas gemas corruptas.”

“¿Co-Corruptas?” Tartamudeó con nervios. “¿No se suponía que debían de ser destrozadas? Qué diablos, Chase.” Poco a poco levantó la voz sintiéndose más preocupado que antes. “Luego del ataque de las diamantes, las gemas que quedaron empezaron a corromperse, no hay nada que hacer por ellas, más que destrozarlas o enseñarles, no me importa si eran rebeldes o gemas del planeta madre, ellos aprenderán a obedecerme a mí o tendrán consecuencias.” Perla noto el brillo en los ojos de Chase, él quería enseñar a esos monstruos. Él estaba loco, pero sonaba increíble.

“Ahora, perla, me tengo que ir. Lamento que no podamos pasar más tiempo, pero el destino es así.” Perla estaba a punto de protestar hasta que la pantalla se volvió negra, él ni siquiera le dejó despedirse.

Sus labios temblaron antes de que sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. Su ídolo no volvería jamás sin importar lo que intentará, Chase había tomado una decisión y era permanecer en la tierra para tener su propia base y empezar desde cero. El deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, quería ser adorado de la misma forma que todos adoraban a Chase. Apretó los puños, golpeando con fuerza la pared múltiples veces, hasta cansarse, dejándose caer al suelo, acurrucándose en un rincón. Lo había perdido dos veces y siempre era Chase el que se daba la vuelta antes de poder hacer algo.

Los recuerdos de la guerra le golpeaban con fuerza, intentaba siempre eliminarlos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, tal vez las otras perlas tendrían que pasar por eso una y otra vez, pero el no. Y ellas no tomarían el control. Si el quería ser como Chase debía seguir sus recomendaciones, intentaría ser la mejor perla. Ensayando y fallando tal y como él dijo. Y tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano podría volver a verle y fingir que nunca se separaron o que esto ocurrió, tendría que olvidar el pasado y mirar por ambos, lamentarse no ayudaría por ahora.

Se levantó arreglando su forma para salir de allí decidido en ser lo que todos querían que fuera.

La segunda era del planeta madre comenzó hace mucho y ahora era su turno de empezar de nuevo. Todos amarían su nuevo cambio, lo sabía, estarían felices. Seguiría siendo una perla, pero mejoraría en todos los aspectos que pudiese ofrecer. Estudiara tanto que los zircón tendrían envidia de él, aprendería todo lo que pudiese de ingeniería que las peridotos también estarían celosas y sobre todo lo más importante, las perlas, quería que le mirasen desde lo más alto. Como todos miraban a las perlas de los diamantes. Inalcanzables.

Podía conformarse fingiendo ser feliz como siempre.

“Chase, no te olvides de mí. Porque cuando vaya a la tierra, quiero ver tu nueva fortaleza y tus súbditos” Una gran sonrisa salió de su rostro, mirando al oscuro infinito que rodeaba al planeta madre. “Podré ver las estrellas y el atardecer del que tanto hablabas...”

Cuando su señora salió él la saludó inclinándose con gracia, siguiéndole hacia la nave que los enviaría al centro del planeta madre para permanecer ahí. Le dio una última mirada al cielo negro que no volvería a ver.

Bajo la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.  Siguiendo a su Cinabrio hasta que esta se sentó, colocándose a su lado para seguir con su vida.

...Serian unos milenios increíbles, al menos hasta que dejara de soñar con volver a verle, _¿No es así?_

_No, Por favor alguien máteme._


	2. Segunda Era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perla al fin viaja a la tierra, pero hay unos pequeños inconvenientes con unos rebeldes...

**-Tierra-**

 

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la perla. Luego de aproximadamente 4.000 de trabajo duro era la perla perfecta, exótica y pedida siempre que sus cinabrios perdían sus derechos para ser sus amos. Siempre subiendo a mejores puestos. Era lo que ella pidió, ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Había llegado a la cima de lo que una perla perfecta debía ser, Una perla Top como perla blanca. Pero nunca llegó a ser el primero, no era capaz de mantener esa voz robótica y muerta. No hablaba a menos que se lo pidieran, por supuesto, la pose demasiado rígida le estaba cansando. El no era tan perfecto como debía, muy pocas veces fue burbujeado, y cuando eso paso, sintió que no valía absolutamente nada. Cambio su apariencia para su nueva dueña, ocultando el dolor que sentía. ¿Si volvía a verle, podría reconocerle con todas estas grietas internas?

Su mirada fija en el profundo infinito del universo, era algo que parecían adorar. Junto a una sonrisa eterna. Y aunque parecía tan perfecta, mantenía sus imperfecciones. Cuando estaba completamente solo o no tenía dueño se pasaba el tiempo con sus robots y peleas junto a hologramas con peleas de amatistas, cuarzos, Jaspers, etc, completamente estudiados. Conocía como las gemas peleaban, los tipos de armas y ataques comunes. Por supuesto en una pelea real tenía la posibilidad de perder. Tal como ocurrió en los primeros entrenamientos. ¿Acaso Chase estaría feliz por él? Logró ser una perla top en tan poco tiempo. Se pasó la vida en las estrellas, aprendiendo más y más, quería contarle absolutamente todo, recolecto tanta información de cosas importantes y estúpidas. De vez en cuando trabajo en el Zoológico de Humanos de Blue. Tal vez fue antiguamente de rosado, pero los humanos ni siquiera parecían lo que Chase contaba, eran tan sumisos y felices, inconscientes de lo que verdad ocurría fuera de ese mundo artificial. Incluso cuando sonreía y miraba implacable, era doloroso. Como si fuera una mentira. Su inocencia y ser ignorante era algo que él deseaba tener, pocas veces pensó en cambiar de lugar con un humano. Pero vivir día a día en rutina no era algo que él quisiera hacer, incluso si su trabajo actual apenas tuviera variaciones.

Recordaba su primera vez al mundo, cuando pensar por sí mismo sonaba como un sueño lejano. Pero cuando lo logró, él era... consiente. No es bueno desear cosas que no tienes, ¿Eh? Se volvió tan consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta volverse incorrecta, errónea. Pero eso era el pasado, ya no era un descolorido, defectuoso. Estaba siguiendo su propósito como debía, tenía tantas cosas para contar a su gema favorita. Escucho tantas cosas que no debía, pero una perla significaba que no importaba si escuchaba, pero era un logro. Pocas veces estuvo frente a los diamantes, parecían felices por su apariencia. Bueno, amarillo y azul parecían asustadas hasta cierto punto. Blanco siempre pareció saberlo todo, incluso cuando él se quedaba atrás luego de que su dueño saliese, siempre sentía su sonrisa en su espalda. Se negaba a pensar por su cuenta cuando estaban frente a ella, estaba tan asustado. Prefería a los otros diamantes, aunque no fueran la suya. Las gemas de su corte parecían divertirse tanto, eran un poco más tolerantes ante tonterías y fallos.

Cuando aprendió a mantener su cuerpo rígido en la misma posición por unos siglos como su perla, ella parecía complacida. Así que fue asignada a un cinabrio que tenía una misión en la tierra. Su diamante parecía reírse de él cuando reaccionó tensandose por unos segundos. Agradeció inclinándose ante ella antes de que un rayo de luz disipara su forma física.

 

Debió cambiar su forma física para su nuevo dueño, ella... estaba encantada y orgullosa de su forma, su capa ahora no era transparente y le cubría un poco más, mostraba superioridad antes otras gemas, en realidad, las amatistas y ágatas siempre parecieron asustadas por él y no las culpaba, el tendría miedo de sí mismo. Era tan divertido ver a las gemas tensarse y alejarse aterradas de él, el asco en sus caras era reconfortante. Mientras subía al barco no sentía nada por el planeta madre, estaba feliz de alejarse. Solo deseaba ver la tierra y comprobar todas las cosas hermosas que Chase contó. Las estrellas que contaba, en el planeta madre no existían. Estuvo tanto tiempo bajo tierra. Y no deseaba volver a eso nunca más. Se escaparía cuando su dueña tuviera una pequeña distracción, entonces buscaría a Chase, sin importar el tiempo que le tomara.

Sonrió internamente cuando se sentó al lado de su dueña, colocando las coordenadas por ella, se encargaría de esto.  La misión era fácil y rápida lamentablemente, por supuesto tardarían unas horas, pero perla, internamente estaba temblando. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del planeta que todo el planeta madre odiaba, era siempre así, hablar de eso sería imperdonable. Para las nuevas gemas todo sonaba como un mito, apenas sabían quién era Diamante Rosa o la verdad de Rose Cuarzo. Miró de reojo a las amatistas, algunas bromeaban sobre volver a la tierra. Solo seria ver el proceso del cluster. No entendía por qué en todos esos años este jamás emergió, pero estaba agradecido de que se tomaran su tiempo. Si este no tenía posibilidades de emerger, entonces quedarse sonaba más tentador. Si encontraba a Chase ¿Podria ser ayuda? Luego de contarle y darle toda la información, debería serlo, ¿No? Aprendió tanto para él, era una perla. Su existencia no valía nada para el planeta madre, pero, para Chase, ¿qué significaba? ¿Que si el no quería su ayuda? Había hecho todo por él, mantener su mente clara para no olvidarlo nunca, con cadenas de años perdidos. La guerra dejó un gran vacío en él, pero lo llenaría con la tierra. No dejaría que el planeta madre los separa de nuevo. No sería un cobarde de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera tenía miedo de ser destrozado. Siendo poffeado tantas veces le quito ese temor, todo era natural. Era mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte como la aterradora perla renegada de Rose cuarzo.

“Perla.” Saltó de su lugar antes de mi mirar a su dueña. “Si, ¿mi cinabrio?” Preguntó alejando sus manos de los controles. “Ve que problema tienen los motores, algo nos está haciendo perder el control. “¡Si! Mi cinabrio” Respondió levantándose rápidamente para bajar al motor. Sacó unas cuantas pantallas, escaneando, pero no encontraba ningún problema, frunció el ceño cuando una llamada entró. Dudó si debía responder, pero venía de la tierra. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuese Chase, suspiro antes de colocarse en su pose habitual y responder.

“Esta es la nave de cinabrio” Habló la perla, sin mirar realmente a la pantalla, pero sabía que un Ruby contactaba, eso hizo que su emoción se perdiera de golpe, levantó los brazos en la posición correcta para verse intimidante.” ¿tienes alguna autorización?” Escuchó más voces al fondo, mientras la Ruby fruncía el ceño, parecía furiosa. “No, pero necesito dejar una advertencia de porque no deberían venir a la tierra--.” “Esa no es una excusa para utilizar el comunicador directo.” Ocultó su sorpresa cuando una amatista apareció en la pantalla, parecía de mala calidad, su color era cafe. Significa que estuvo demasiado tiempo calentándose, que mal. Parecía mucho más enojado que a Ruby. Si había tantas gemas en ese lugar significaba que Chase podría estar vivo. Entonces... la corrupción no alcanzó a todos... Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar cuando la Ruby se mantuvo en silencio demasiado tiempo.

“¡Solo dejen a este planeta en paz! O tendremos que tomar medidas contra ustedes.” Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, ¿Como una Ruby logro contactarlos? ¿Ella tenía alguna idea de cómo funcionaba la nueva tecnología del planeta? Por lo visto ninguno de ellos tenía el corte de diamante, entonces eran parte de la rebelión. “Lamentablemente tienen una Geo Arma creciendo en su planeta y necesita ser revisada para- - “

“Perla ¿Que te está tomando tanto tiempo? Creí haberte dicho que revisaras los motores.” Simplemente movió los ojos de lugar, manteniendo su posición, mientras la amatista parecía burlarse de él. “Ya voy mi cinabrio, hay un pequeño inconveniente.”

“¿No pensé que podrías ser más patético, siendo una perla y ahora esto? Estaba esperando que un peridoto respondiese.” Habló la amatista empujando a la Ruby fuera de la pantalla. “Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, sus perfiles serán guardados para que mi diamante decida qué hacer con ustedes, ahora dejen el comunicador. Mientras nosotros continuamos con la misión.” Retrocedió manteniendo el equilibrio cuando los motores de apagaron repentinamente.

Apagó el comunicador, intentando arreglarlos, pero parecía que fueron apagados remotamente. Subió donde estaban todos los demás tan rápido como pudo, estaban intentando mantener la nave a flote. Estando tan cerca de la tierra, solo debían lograr entrar a la atmósfera y estarían a salvo. Volvió a su lugar rápidamente intentando activar los motores desde allí, sintiéndose enojado con cada segundo, las alarmas se encendieron. Por suerte lograron entrar, antes de que los motores explotaran. Esto no podía estar pasando, vio a su dueña alejarse antes de tomar una cápsula subiendo con unas amatistas y salir olvidándole en la nave. Por supuesto una perla no era importante para esto. Sujeto con fuerza su asiento. Gritando mientras se acercaban para golpear tierra.

 

 

**...**

 

 

Chase se encontraba mirando al cielo luego de tener un mal presentimiento. El llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra y había sobrevivido a la corrupción, mantenía una gran base, tan grande como una ciudadela donde vivía junto a gemas corrompidas y animales, lo había hecho realmente bien.

Él era como una leyenda en el mundo humano.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 4.000 años desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con el planeta madre o con perla. Tenía toda la información necesaria para existir, sabiendo del cluster. Y respirando tranquilamente luego de descubrir que fue burbujeada, no se lo cuestiono realmente. Tampoco cuando una Jasper atacó, junto un peridoto. Fue lamentable que usará el mismo comunicador que él, sabía que debía destruir esa cosa antes que ellos. Pero ahora, llevaba tanto tiempo, aprendió tanto hasta aprender tantos idiomas, culturas, armas, se volvió un experto en el Kwan-Dao, logro por supuesto copiar esa arma de ataque y defensa para si mismo. Aunque seguía siendo vergonzoso invocar su arma desde donde debería estar su nariz. Un casco era estúpido e ineficaz. Fue sorprendente cuando también se dio cuenta que unas gemas sobrevivieron a la corrupción escondiendo de la misma forma que él, aunque el cosquilleo de ello seguiría por siempre en su cuerpo. Podía recordar la última pelea que tuvo, cuando destrozó a todas esas gemas para poder sobrevivir. Cuando encontró su mirada fija en esa perla que estaba siendo obligada a pelear, en el momento que intento ir hacia él, dándose cuenta que no lo lograría, ni con el Spin Dash. Recibiendo una mirada de traición al retroceder y darse la vuelta. En el momento que huyó en esa cueva cerrando todo a su paso, escondiéndose lo mejor que podía, escuchando la canción de los diamantes, la cual le cegó e hizo perder control de si mismo hasta poder controlarse. Él no se corromperá, pero el dolor de soportar esa parte que rugía cambiar fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta ser el cosquilleo que sentía todos los días.

Cuando se despidieron por la guerra, y nunca volver al planeta madre. La verdad fue difícil de procesar para ambos. Rose Cuarzo condenó a tantas gemas por su idea de libertad. ¿Un héroe perfecto? Hmmp. Las cosas que rose hacía no tenían sentido, se pasó tantos años investigando y ordenando sucesos hasta darse cuenta que ella nunca lo hubiese logrado. ¿Donde estaban sus perlas, zafiros, guardias? Los sueños que tenía le daban todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Incluso cuando veía a la distancia un punto rosa, nunca cerco a esa persona, solo miraba los sueños junto a él. Sus recuerdos eran suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

Ella era una maldita mentirosa...

Y antes de eso podía recordar la primera vez que hablo con esa perla. Él quería buscar al cinabrio por sí mismo, hasta que choco con alguien, congelándose en su lugar al darse cuenta que golpeó accidentalmente a una perla. Intento odiarla como a cualquier otra gema de la corte blanca, pero era diferente, podía sentirlo. Ni siquiera pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando este le respondió como si se tratara de otro compañero más. Aunque fue incomodo caminar a su lado mientras esta parecía temerle o preocuparse demasiado en seguir las órdenes que le habían dado: _cumplir todos sus deseos._ Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra esa frase no sonaría tan mal como lo hizo.  Pasaron tiempo juntos cuando sus compañeros eran demasiado idiotas, se la pasaron hablando del cosmos, las estrellas y la vida en el espacio, sonaba interesante, hablar de lo hermoso que era el planeta madre, jamás lo había visto pero hablaría con los diamantes, pero no sentía la misma emoción que él, su mente jugaba sucio ¿Que se sentiría destrozar a un diamante? Debería ser increíble... Mientras miraba el rostro de su compañero, empezó a hablar de la tierra, todo lo que esta tenía para ofrecer, sus cielos, estrellas, cambios y humanos. La perla parecía entender pequeñas porciones de lo que decía, su trabajo de basaba en recolectar información de las colonias, sobre todo la nueva de diamante rosado.

Ese día destrozó a sus compañeros por ayudar a una perla.

 

El no era de la tierra, pero pasó la mayor parte de su existencia allí, él era especializado en la guerra, un Ojo de tigre, creado para colonizar y destruir. Empezó como una gema normal, salió casi perfecto, junto a su compañero, el cual era perfecto. Pasaba planeta a planeta a velocidades increíbles, nunca pudo aprender del espacio por esas razones. Siempre destruyendo a los nativos de las futuras colonias. Fue lo mismo de siempre, llegar, destruir y asesinar para seguir su camino y escoger mas equipo. Por unos siglos nunca pudo dirigir, su compañero era mejor que él en todo lo que hacía. Era más grande, brillante y fuerte. El fallo que Chase tenía era la envidia. Siglos y siglos siendo la sombra de este, cansado, un día tuvieron una misión a solas. Su compañero fue lastimado, su gema estaba agrietada. No dejaría que ese momento pasase, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y le vio cerrar los ojos, golpeó la gema de su pecho. Reduciéndolo a sólo eso, gema. Por segundos se arrepintió de lo que haría, se lo pensó, cuestionó. Pero al final coloco toda la fuerza que podía en su puño, mirando como los pedazos caían de los lados, burbujeándolo para llevarlo con su diamante, y fingir que fueron atacados. Por su puesto nadie dudó de él. Luego de conocer los nombres humanos, lo llamo Dashi.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios. Milenos en el planeta tierra, y aun no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentía de destrozar a gemas, compañeros, rebeldes, Dashi. Su objetivo más grande era destrozar a un diamante. O al menos a la supuesta Rose cuarzo.

 

 

**...**

 

Chase comenzó a correr al ver algo que parecía una estrella fugaz, pero lo que le seguía no era el típico brillo, si no humo. Sea lo que las gemas del planeta madre estuvieran haciendo parecía que fallaron. Podía tener una idea de quién hizo eso, la Ruby que había tomado un nombre humano. Kimiko, conocía sus habilidades con la tecnología, mejor que un peridoto, ella logró contactar con la nave, posiblemente lograron entrar usando a esa Jasper y amatista defectuosa, Chase se había asegurado de cerrar correctamente todas las cuevas donde existieran comunicadores, específicamente por esto. Gruño al ver una pequeña nave salir disparada de esa nave, parece que lograron escapar, entonces ¿Por qué la nave se movía de esa forma?

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, caerían cerca de un pequeño pueblo humano, la destruiría con suerte. Posiblemente los otros empezarían a llegar para ver dónde caería la nave, debía ser rápido para sacar a los tripulantes. Sin duda las gemas de dentro serían destrozadas. Chase retrocedió un poco, levantando sus brazos para cubrirse cuando la nave impacto, explotando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Cuando todo terminó, se sacudió la tierra, miró a los lados respirando agradecido de que nada le hubiese golpeado. El humo aun seguía saliendo por todos lados, pedazos de naves y gemas esparcidos por todo el terreno, se entretuvo burbujeando a todos los que podía. Se sorprendió al ver una perla en el suelo. Su gema tenía una grieta enorme, pero soportó la caída, como era de esperarse de una perla. La soltó repentinamente cuando empezó a formarse nuevamente. Claro que podía reconocer esos trajes. La pose los brazos era parecida a perla blanca, pero no era ella. Se formó completamente, la mitad de su cabeza tenía grietas, como siempre las perlas se rompían como un cascarón...  Todos tenían una forma diferente, esta sonrió, mirando al infinito, incluso Chase miro tras de él, por si era eso lo que observaba. Pero estaba rota, significaba que haría su función ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Tomo su mano con sumo cuidado, mirando como las grietas continuaban expandiéndose lentamente, debía encontrar la fuente de Rose. Si no era un mito, o una historia inventada en la guerra, debía de buscar, tenía una idea de donde podría estar, debía usar unos portales que se encontraban bastante lejos de su localización habitual. Conocía el territorio de las cristal gems, solo era entrar sigilosamente, activarlos e irse. Sencillo. Levantó a la perla en estilo nupcial, ella aún estaba perdida. El estaba poniéndose nervioso mientras comenzaba a correr. Tomaría unas horas llegar al portal de su ciudadela, en el proceso intentó hablar con él, preguntándole cosas, había respuestas, si, pero no tenían sentido. Tan pronto llegó sus sirvientes le miraron extrañados de tener a alguien más en el lugar. El subió en el portal, desapareciendo rápidamente. Cruzó la ciudad ignorando a la gente que le miraba, incluso un chico le tomo unas fotos, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tropezó un poco con la arena, pero tenía que apresurarse a llegar, podía ver el templo donde debería estar la rebelión. Jadeo horrorizado al ver una casa en el medio de esta.

Respiro profundamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y golpear la puerta entrando a la casa, ignorando a un zafiro y su perla, no tenía tiempo para pedir permiso o hablar con ninguna de ellas. Estaba agradecido de que nadie le siguiera. Y entonces él lo vio, la fuente, era tan hermosa como describieron, con una gran estatua de la líder en el medio. Con cuidado se acercó y se agachó para colocar a la perla en el agua.  Hasta que él estaba completamente en el fondo. Chase se mantuvo apoyado en el bode, esperando que algo pasara. Se cubrió un poco los ojos cuando una luz empezó a salir del fondo del agua. Levantó a la perla lentamente, observando como las grietas cerraron dejando una piel como nueva. Chase sonrió cuando la perla jadeo mirando a todos lados frenéticamente.

 

 

**...**

 

 

Todo era blanco, escuchaba voces, pero no sabía que estaba pasando, respondía a preguntas, pero no entendía que era. Solo recordaba el choque de la nave. Sentía que se desmoronaba en pedazos. Absolutamente todo era tan lento, cuando el calor de algo lo sostuvo, por lo que sospechaba era que entraron a portales.

Y entonces su cuerpo estaba mojado, se sentía bien. Era como si... fuera su primer día emergiendo. Algo lo estaba tocando, manteniendo caliente. No pudo evitar jadear y mirar a todos lados, el lugar, era extraño. Y ese era, Chase. Sus ojos brillaron en conmoción. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se frotó los ojos, parpadeando, esperando que no fuera real.

“¿Estás feliz de verme?” Su voz era tal como recordaba. “Lo estoy...” Respondió sin dejar de mirarle. “Estoy... muy feliz de verte.” Chilló cuando Chase lo levantó de nuevo en la misma posición. “Muy bien, ahora tenemos que volver a tu nave, podrías decirme, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?”

“Los motores fueron apagados remotamente, la misión solo sería ver al cluster y desaparecer tan rápido como llegamos. Pero bueno, parece que me quedare aquí por mucho tiempo.” Chase asintió, Volviendo sus pasos al portal, pasando de nuevo en esa casa, donde parecía no haber nadie. “¿Qué es este lugar?” Preguntó mirando hasta la puerta, congelándose. “La base de las rebeldes. Y esa es Rose Cuarzo. ¿Alguna vez conociste a un cuarzo rosa?” Chase bajo por las escaleras, la vista de la perla paro en el mar. El atardecer era tan hermoso como él había dicho, tantos tonos de diferentes colores adornando el mar, junto a algunas estrellas que empezaban a salir “Así que... esto es la tierra.” Murmuró maravillado. “Es solo una pequeña porción de lo que sería usado para la colonia. Hay lugares muchos mas hermosos que una playa” Chase bajo con cuidado a la perla, que camino hacia el agua. “Nunca vi este tipo de cosas antes, nunca vi a las lazulis haciendo esto, los planetas ya estaban... secos... muertos... Esto es lo que llaman mar, ¿no?”

Chase asintió, cruzándose de brazos. “Creo que no podrás conectarte con el planeta natal por un tiempo, sabes. Tu nave se estrelló en un pueblo humano y la mayoría de tus acompañantes estaban rotos.” Miró de reojo a la perla, que seguía mirando al cielo. “No me importa. No me importan. Deseaba que ellos desaparecieran de una buena vez, ya sabes lo molestas que son las amatistas. De todas formas.” La perla se estiró un poco. “Mi cinabrio escapó en una cápsula dejándonos a todos los demás atrapados.”  Caminaron por la ciudad, hasta que todo era oscuridad. “Las estrellas se ven mucho mejor desde aquí.” Comentó mientras entraban a una tienda con una dona gigante. “No realmente, la luz de las ciudades arruina la belleza natural del planeta, no estás mirando a todas las estrellas como deberías.” El cuarzo pidió unas cosas, sorprendiendo a su acompañante con la naturalidad que hablaba con los nativos.

“Entonces, ¿que se supone que es eso?” Preguntó curioso, tomando una de ellas. “Una dona, pensé que te gustaría intentar más cosas humanas, ellos comen y duermen. Así que hay que empezar por algo. Parecías tan interesado hace unos milenios.” Comentó Chase mirando al letrero gigante que indicaba que salían de la ciudad, intentaba ocultar su sonrisa cuando la perla probó la comida, deshaciéndose de ella demasiado rápido. “Entonces... donde quedo tu gran base y gemas corruptas.” Cuestiono colocando su mano en el brazo de su acompañante.

“China” Sonrió al verle abrir la boca asombrado. “¿Te alejaste bastante de esto de la rebelión, eh Chase? ¡OH! Por cierto, en el planeta madre todos hablan de ti, ¡eres una leyenda al igual que Jasper!” Chase entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba las comparaciones. “Por supuesto. Estoy cansado de toda esta basura y pelea, aunque parece que nunca me libraré de esto ya que peleo constantemente con las gemas que contactaron en tu nave” Intento no hablar de la última parte, continuando su caminata por bastante tiempo hasta llegar a un portal, perla estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo podría encenderlo, pero Chase lo hizo por sí mismo. “No es necesario que hagas estas cosas, lo haré yo mismo. Esto no es el planeta natal, no me importa si haces las cosas mal o no.”

“He estado... milenios siendo la perla mas perfecta que podría pedirse. Mejor que un peridoto. Mejor que todos. Aprendí todo lo que pude de las peridotos y amatistas. Mejore en todas las materias que podría, sin que nadie sospechara nada de mí. Fui tan deseado como la perla de blanco, pero, me seguia siendo tan solo. Sin importar lo mucho que mejorase seguía siendo nada. Nunca sentí... felicidad haciéndolo. ¿Lo entiendes? “Contó mirando a las flores y arbustos en el camino. “Lo entiendo. Intente ser perfecto, lo logre, pero me aburrió demasiado.” Dijo monótonamente. Odiaba que la perla hubiera estado sola por demasiado tiempo. Pero incluso cuando estuvieron juntos Chase sabía que eso no pasaría de nuevo, su personalidad era diferente desde entonces, más animal por supuesto. Siempre actuaba como si nada le interesaba. Esperaba que perla entendiese que lo intentaba.

Pararon frente a una gran pared, que Chase abrió colocando su mano, dentro todo era increíble, tal como alguna vez se imagino que serian los gustos de él. El lugar era enorme, pero no pudo evitar retroceder con asco cuando las gemas corrompidas salieron. Sabía lo que eran, así que no preguntaría, prefirió estar a distancia segura por su acaso. Incluso los animales que él tenía eran adorables, al igual que grandes. Chase lo guió por las habitaciones, enseñándole absolutamente todo, era como un laberinto exageradamente bien hecho y eso era increíble hasta qué entonces llegaron a una habitación en específico que Chase dejo para el final. “Este es todo tuyo, es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todas tus necesidades y tus inventos. No entendí como lo haces, pero conseguí a lo largo del tiempo diferentes tipos de metales y herramientas que los humanos utilizan.” La perla dio unos pasos hacia delante entrando en su habitación, era espaciosa, con colores oscuros, una cama y todo lo que Chase describió. Sonrió agradecido observando como el empezaba a irse. “¿Por qué siempre me dejas solo?  Apenas nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo...” Pregunto en voz baja.

Observo a Chase congelarse antes de continuar alejándose, cerrando la habitación tras de él.

Perla frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo así, tal vez con el resto de los días todo cambiaria.

 

 

**...**

 

 

Al parecer no, Chase siempre se iba, apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con él. Luego de esperar milenios el no parecía interesado en su presencia. Cuando al fin tenían tiempo juntos, parecía asustado. Y se negaba a hacer una plática o mirarle a los ojos. Simplemente cumplió sus pedidos los cuales eran ropa. El no se acercaba, sus sirvientes le entregaban todo lo que quería que Chase hiciera.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por que me dejas aquí quemándome?” Pregunto dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo luego de haber tenido una pelea con él. Prefirió pasar tiempo con sus mascotas que con él. El que había esperado tanto tiempo para este momento. “Me siento condenado en estas paredes” Miró a sus manos, debía pasar todo el día intentando hacer algo ya que no tenía a Chase. “¿Te importa?” Fue una simple pregunta y él no la había respondido, sólo negado. “¿Por qué no te importa?” Levantó un poco la voz, mientras Chase le miraba, gruñendo como advertencia. “¡Yo estuve para ti en todo momento, te di todo!, ¿¡por qué no te importa!?” Gritó furioso, retrocediendo en el momento que Chase le tomó del brazo con fuerza. “No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, perla.” Ambos fruncieron el ceño, mirándose desafiantes. “Estuve para ti siempre, y luego te fuiste, ni siquiera dejándome despedirme de ti.” Su agarre en el brazo se hizo peor, ahora su mirada parecía intentar matarle.

“¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres?!” Exclamó intentando apartarse, arañandole la mano. “¿Que estas ganando intentando hacerse pasar por un idiota?¡” Gruño. “¡Suficiente, perla!” Respiro profundamente cuando apretó demasiado, reduciéndolo a su gema.

Y cuando volvió, Chase ya no estaba allí. “¿Por qué no eres aquella persona que conocí? Tengo demasiadas preguntas que jamás respondiste.” Se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado de que uno de sus sirvientes lo estuviera observando. “Mi nombre se sentía seguro de tu boca y entonces lo escupiste con veneno.” Se levantó, sujetando su brazo donde hace un rato había presión. “Tu voz era tan amable, pero ahora suena tan peligroso.” Fue a paso lento por todo el laberinto, cerrando su habitación desde dentro para que el no pudiese entrar. “¿Te importa...? Rio tristemente. “¿Por qué no te importa...?” Y ahora estaba en esa pobre posición en el suelo. Buscando las respuestas. Sus últimos milenios fueron simplemente para él. Cuando sentía que se rompía mentalmente pensaba en él, en que volverían a verse algún día.

“¿Como puedo cambiarlo?” Se escuchó desde la puerta. Perla se cubrió la boca, para ocultar un sollozo. “¿Como puedo arreglarlo?” Volvió a preguntar mucho más bajo. Era difícil hacer algo así funcionar. “¿Podemos simplemente hablar...?” Respondió la perla, limpiándose las lágrimas. “¿Con esta puerta por medio?” Dijo Chase, esperando que no. “Si. Con una puerta por medio. Como siempre. ¿Porque estas actuando como un completo perdedor? ¿Tu tonto orgullo es demasiado para ti o algo así?” Preguntó levantándose para apoyarse en la puerta. Lo escucho suspirar con fuerza. Golpeando suavemente la puerta. “Yo... Tengo tanto miedo de lastimarte, que no soy capaz de dar ningún paso.” Perla se cruzó de brazos, esperando que continuara.

“Se que he estado actuando como un imbécil, pero luego de todo lo que pasó en la guerra. Cuando te... abandoné otra vez, sentí que no era lo suficiente para ti. Y ahora, cuando he cambiado tanto, siento que no puedo volver a ser la persona que conociste antes. No puedo volver a eso. Y la corrupción, la corrupción me afectó haciéndome más... hostil... y esto. Lamento haberte gritado y quitado tu forma física. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.” Perla sonrió abriendo la puerta. “Eres un patán...”

“Y tu eres muy dramático.” Gruñó abrazándolo. “Oh, pero funcionó para escuchar lo que quería.” Devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo. “Eres una perla muy molesta, y me estoy hartando de llamarte perla, enserio es molesto.” Se alejó un poco, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros del contrario. “Vas a ... ¿ponerme un nombre...?” Entrecerró uno de sus ojos, no estando muy emocionado por la idea. “No, tú escogerás el tuyo, ¿has escuchado alguno que sea de tu gusto...?” Perla movió la cabeza hacia un lado. “ _Mi nombre es Chase Young, un gusto conocerte_.” Dijo como ejemplo, haciendo esa sonrisa típica de él. “Yo soy... uhm... Yo soy... ¿Jack? ¿ _Jack Spicer_?” Sus ojos brillaron en emoción. “¡Como esos ingenieros humanos realmente famosos!”

“Que así sea entonces.” Sonrió mientras volvían a su abrazo.

“¿Podemos intentar pasar más tiempo juntos...? Realmente quiero aprender más sobre los humanos y su cultura. Lo prometiste” Chase hizo una mueca, pero accedió. “¿Ahora, puedo escuchar las palabras faltantes?” La cara se Chase se volvió mucho más verde, haciendo que Jack comenzara a reír. “Solo te aprendiste sobre cosas que te interesaban no?” Jack negó inocentemente. “No, nunca. Yo nunca estudié sobre las relaciones humanas y su reproducción, lo prometo.” Dijo alejándose del abrazo. “Asqueroso.” Se quejo con disgusto. “Pero si es lo que quieres, puedo decir que te amo.”

“Los humanos realmente le buscan demasiado sentido a esas palabras.” Dijo, jugando con sus dedos. “No tienes remedio.” Se quejo. “Me amas de esa forma.” Respondió cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a Chase fuera. “Aun así, sigues siendo un imbécil” Empezó a reír aprovechando su dramatismo. “¿Qué más necesitas para ser feliz?” Grito Chase gruñendo desde lo profundo de su garganta “Averígualo por ti mismo ya que sabes tanto.”

“Spicer, eso puede malinterpretarse.”

“Hmp. Que así sea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have Questions - Fue parte de mi inspiracion x,sss  
> Solo falta un capitulo -wink wink-


	3. Empezando De Nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que divertido es vivir en el Planeta tierra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me tarde unos días, pero estaba intentando escribir todo esto. Además, no tenía una idea concreta de como poner el final sin sentir mucha vergüenza.
> 
> No se porque algo me dice que los personajes son un poco OOC, pero, diablos. Llevan milenios vivos, no creo que Jack sea un tonto como en la serie -sobs-  
> Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.  
> Si a alguien le interesa pueden ir a tumblr para ver algunos diseños de Jack y Chase uwu (También podemos hablar si alguno desea >w< )
> 
> Tumblr: http://nightbun.tumblr.com/

**-A quién le importa, ambos son horribles.-**

 

Cuando Chase desaparecía de su lado era obvio que no volvería en horas, su meditación y entrenamiento era muy importante para él. Aunque ahora tenía todo lo que quería y él le había enseñado tanto su comportamiento seguía siendo molesto. O cruel a veces. Ambas eran correctas. Jack recordó la última conversación que tuvo con él, últimamente hablaron de dominación mundial y era realmente feliz escuchando las grandes ideas de Chase al igual que este parecía escuchar cada palabra que decía sobre usar la tecnología para tener más posibilidades de triunfar.

Su relación mejoró mucho en esa semana a lo cual ambos estaban agradecidos profundamente, de vez en cuando dormitaban juntos y era adorable, Jack realmente adoraba sentirse protegido por Chase, era diferente a cualquier otro trato que alguien le hubiese dado, por algo era tan especial e íntimo para ambos, nadie más podría verlos de esta forma.  Chase de dedicaba todas las noches a adorarle de una forma vergonzosa, algún que otro beso y caricia, pero eso era todo no es como si una gema supiera usar los aparatos de la reproducción humana, que sonaba terriblemente asquerosa para ambos, bueno más para Jack. Chase lo había hecho antes con otros humanos, cambiando de forma a un humano por supuesto, y eso sorprendió Jack, y también lo asqueo por un buen rato. Preferían muestras de afecto suaves y tranquilas, para recompensar los milenios pedidos, querían sentir que estaban allá realmente el uno para el otro.

Todas las noches de las siguientes dos semanas eran de esa forma.

Así que este era otro día normal. Despertar completamente solo era algo de lo que se estaba acostumbrando rápido y mientras Chase no estaba cerca. Decidió mirar a los alrededores del gran lugar, saltando desde la montaña para alejarse en lo profundo del bosque, no es como si Chase se diera cuenta de que se escapaba frecuentemente. Pero entonces, algo pasó. Se encontró mirando algo muy brillante tirado descuidadamente sobre unas cuantas ramas. Parecía que hubiese sido una casa que se destruyó con el tiempo. Sospechoso. Pero él era un idiota, y aun así abrió la caja, encontrando una gema roja. Su emoción de encontrarla de deshizo rápidamente, lanzando la caja con asco hacia un árbol, para así sentarse en un tronco y mirar a unos cuantos animales hacer sus cosas.

“Pensaba que los humanos tenían cosas mucho más interesantes, no gemas momificadas. Asqueroso... aunque parece que encontré un buen lugar para descansar de la basura de Chase. Si yo fuera el, dónde colocaría una guarida, ¡aún mejor! ¡Conquistar el mundo! Por qué Chase no ha hecho eso, ha estado perdiendo el tiempo con los humanos. Podría empezar por algún lugar que nadie se esperase y donde la rebelión no me encuentre... Quiero llamar la atención por su puesto... ¿Qué tal...? por áfrica, Sudamérica y AHG—“Gimió sintiendo que algo le atravesaba la espalda y el pecho. Miró estupefacto a lo que tenía enfrente. Era la gema, que parecía haber tomado reformado una parte de su cuerpo.

“¿Quieres conquistar el mundo? Parece que tenemos cosas en común.” “¿Quién diablos eres? “Tu nueva mejor amiga.” “N-No lo entiendo, ni siquiera tienes forma física...” “Tú tienes una grieta en el ojo y no te lo comente. Eso no importa, encontraremos una forma de trabajar juntos.” “Hmmp. No necesito tu ayuda en esto.” Se quejo ofendido, cubriendo su ojo con una de sus manos.

 

 

**...**

 

 

“No tienes que hacer esto conmigo, spicer.” Dijo el Cuarzo intentando salir de su ciudadela. “¡Pero quiero hacerlo!” Respondió su acompañante, intentando seguirle el paso. “Entiende que ellos no pelean limpio, harán lo que sea para ganar.” “No me importa.  Déjame probarte que puedo hacerlo, por favor.” Suplico, uniendo sus palmas sobre su cabeza. “Como tú quieras, gusano. No me haré responsable si te rompes de nuevo.” Jack chilló emocionado, abrazando el brazo de Chase. “Deja de tocarme... o te lanzaré a mis sirvientes.” El cuarzo sonrió cuando la perla le soltó repentinamente, bajando sus brazos y colocándose recto. “De acuerdo. Esto puede ser un buen comienzo para ti.” Jack siguió su camino, a lo que parecía ser uno de los portales.

“Entonces, ¿que se supone que pasara? ¿Porque ellos pelean?” Escuchó a Chase hablar sobre unos artefactos, que él parecía odiar o cuanto menos despreciar bastante. El hecho que solo usara sus artes marciales antes que su arma principal, era grandioso. Decía que eran capaces de mejorar y reemplazar las armas de las gemas. Pero era demasiado poder para algunos.

Subieron al portal, apareciendo en un bosque. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, ¿Porque estaban en medio la nada?

“Puede que esté aquí cerca...” Murmuró Chase haciéndose camino entre los arbustos, no sabían exactamente el tiempo que pasaron caminando entre todo eso, pero ver algo brillante sobre una roca dejaba un ambiente tenso por todos lados. Chase le dio paso a Jack, que tomó el artefacto. “¿Se supone que lo lleve conmigo o que huyamos?” Preguntó inspeccionando que tenía en especial. “La segunda opción sonaba tentadora, pero creo que deberemos quedarnos para una pelea.” Jack estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, girándose hacia donde provenía ruido, haciendo una mueca al ver a las mismas gemas que arruinaron su nave.

Volvió a mirar donde debería estar Chase, encontrando un lugar vacío... casi... si no fuera por wuya. Por dentro empezó a gritar y maldecir. Pero si Chase lo dejo aquí, ¿tal vez confiaba en que lo lograría? Mantuvo el artefacto en su mano izquierda, mirando a una pequeña aguamarina acercarse a él. Amarillo. Debe ser exótico o por lo menos tuvo un fallo... Levantó una ceja al verle levantar los brazos, era asqueroso. La misma rubí y amatista estaba en el fondo, pero ni siquiera parecían reconocerle. No era una sorpresa, todos eran iguales a menos de que dijeras tu estupida faceta. “No podrías conquistar el mundo con uno de los artefactos, necesitas más.” Dijo flotando alrededor de la perla.

“¿Cuantos se supone que hay, wuya?” Preguntó mirándole fijamente donde creía que estaban sus ojos. “¡Cientos!” Exclamó levantando sus extrañas manos. “¿Que?” Exclamó. “Tienes que estar bromeando, si quieres dominar el mundo a mi lado, es mejor que encuentres la forma de sanarte a ti misma.” Jack la regaño sacudiendo su mano derecha hacia ella, mirando de reojo como desaparecía tras de él.

“Hola... ¿amigo? Ese aparato que tienes en las manos tiene una gran importancia, ¿podrías entregárnosla?” Mantuvo una distancia de ese pequeño, negando ocultando su asco. “Lo siento, enano, pero esto es mío. Yo encontré este artefacto primero y pienso usarlo para mejorar mi arma y conquistar el mundo ¿No es interesante?” Respondió seriamente, la amatista miro a la rubi como si se cuestionaran algo, podía escuchar perfectamente el susurro de la amatista, preguntaba ¿Cómo sabía para que funcionaba? Entonces, wuya salió detrás de él, haciendo retroceder un poco a los rebeldes que se veían tontamente sorprendidos o talvez asqueados, ambos posiblemente.

“¿Que cómo lo sabe?” Se burló antes de esconderse de nuevo. Hugh. Era un dolor de cabeza. El primero en reaccionar para la desgracia de Jack fue la aguamarina, que llamó a Wuya, espíritu que no podía hacerles daño ¿Que significa espíritu? Como sea. “Ella no te lastimara, pero yo si lo hare.” Levantó sus manos hacia su gema, expulsando unos cuantos robots que había hecho anteriormente, rogaba que no se rompieran tan fácilmente por la falta de uso.

La perla se pasó las manos por la cabeza al observar cómo cada uno de ellos era destruido rápidamente por cada uno de ellos. “Me dijiste que todos los tornillos estaban bien asegurados...” Wuya sonrió levantando los hombros, diciéndole que ya tenía el artefacto y que huyeran rápidamente. Por primera vez él la escuchó. Saltando tan alto como pudo, invocando un Heli-pack, que lamentablemente no volaba tan rápido como quería con la poca tecnología humana.

Jack sonrió cuando todos se golpearon entre sí, pudiendo escapar sano y salvo de algo que podría haberlo roto. Aún más.

 

Voló unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrar algo que parecía importarle a Wuya. Cambio las coordenadas, más por obligación que gusto ya que no se callaba la boca.

Fue por él obviamente cuando no soporto que ella atravesara su cuerpo, se encontraba en una superficie de madera, que hacía posible caminar sobre el agua, parecía que los humanos aprendieron a alejarse del agua... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llamar a esa superficie, pero inspeccionarla sería en otro momento, porque sus ojos se enfocaron en una túnica horrible. Corrió hacia ella, levantándolo para inspeccionarlo, siendo pateado hacia el agua inesperadamente, gruñendo adolorido al caer en una roca que lo mantuvo seco, seco, pero con una sensación asquerosa.

Sus registros apenas encontraron el nombre del artefacto, solo tenía una imagen y posiblemente Chase iba a matarlo, si wuya no lo hacía primero. Gruñó intentando no llorar cuando ella habló del tercer artefacto del día. Arrepintiéndose terriblemente de incluso intentarlo.

“Esta en ese árbol, ¡pedazo de inútil! ¡Los rebeldes están cerca de él!” Jack rodo los ojos. Bajando rápidamente, sujetando el artefacto al mismo tiempo que esa aguamarina defectuoso. “¡Esto es mío! Lo vi antes, espera. ¡¿por qué diablos está brillando?!” La aguamarina sonrió, proponiéndole un reto. Entrecerró los ojos no muy contentos con lo que se le pedía, pero ninguno parecía tener opciones cuando la gema roja apareció frente a ellos, la maldita wuya explicó cómo funcionaba todo cuando ambos querían el mismo artefacto.  Aceptó a regañadientes a diferencia de la otra gema que parecía tan emocionado y confiado, claro, cualquiera lo estaría. Está peleando contra una perla por el amor de dios.

Las rocas empezaron a levantarse, haciéndolos gritar a ambos. Se dejó caer de espaldas al ver la altura en la cual estaban ahora, sintiéndose abrumado por las vistas de la tierra. Sea lo que hubiesen gritado parecía una orden. Wuya surgió a su lado diciéndole el significado de sus palabras, haciendo a ambos asentir. Ella le obligaba a utilizar su artefacto, pero se negó.

Era una perla. Tenía la gracia y la habilidad para saltar todas esas piedras y llegar más rápido que él. Cada salto le hacía recordar las danzas que hacía a su cinabrio. Cuando terminaba en lugares demasiado altos para verse perfecto. En la mano de los diamantes cuando era inspeccionado. Jack paró cuando solo faltaba una roca. Dándose la vuelta, boquiabierto al notar que la otra gema parecía llevar la mitad del camino que él, aunque parecía que este decidió activar el suyo, dejando una armadura extrañamente grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Sonrió saltando hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, levantando su mano con cuidado antes de tocar esa cosa.

Cerró los ojos por el brillo que este causo y al sentir algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo. Volviendo a abrirlos repentinamente al escuchar con Wuya felicitándolo a su lado, hasta que obviamente escucho a esas mismas gemas acercarse a él demasiado rápido.

Entró en pánico, levantando su mano libre tan rápido como pudo a su gema, invocando un desestabilizador que no recordaba si realmente había escondido. Chilló aterrorizado colocando el desestabilizador de gemas a lo que sea que fuese a golpearlo, escuchó el estruendo de un cuerpo perdiendo su forma y la gema cayendo con un golpe seco, junto a unos jadeos horrorizados. “¡Gane limpiamente! ¡Ahora déjenme en paz, por favor!” Gritó moviéndose violentamente por todos lados al ser rodeado por todos los lados por los tres integrantes sobrantes. “¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡¿Wuya donde estas, donde están las reglas, me escuchas?¡” Rio nervioso al tenerlos cada vez más cerca.

Por supuesto Jack peleó con gemas antes, pero la mayoría de estas estaban distraídas al realizar su ataque, en la guerra apenas logró destrozar gemas grandes por la misma razón mencionada anteriormente. Podría contra la rubí claramente al ser más pequeña y débil, pero no contra una Jasper y amatista. Pero ninguno parecía desear acercarse demasiado mientras mantenía esa arma en sus manos. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Escuchando unos golpes firmes, por un momento una sonrisa extraña apareció en sus labios. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando y pudo respirar tranquilo, regresando el desestabilizador a su gema.

“Llegas un poco tarde Chase.” Susurró dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo, expulsando el aire que no sabía que estaba manteniendo. “Eso estuvo muy cerca, creo que debí fingir seguir en ese trance extraño de perla, los hubiera asustado mucho más rápido ¿no lo crees...?” Miró hacia arriba, arrepintiéndose por la mirada que Chase le estaba dando. Él le estaba dando **la mirada** , esa que le hacía sentir tantos escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

“Yo... Lo siento. Se que fue muy imprudente de mi parte hacer esto, pero al fin los tengo. Logre tener los tres que se activaron en el día ¿No es genial?” Empezó a levantar sus brazos, orgulloso de su logro, manteniendo en sus manos los tres artefactos que había ganado limpiamente. Sorprendiéndose al sentir los brazos de Chase rodeándolo, haciendo que accidentalmente soltara todos ellos. “¡Te dije que no me importaban en lo absoluto!” Gruño apretando su agarre lentamente. “Dijiste que no te importaba si yo—“

“Estaba mintiendo, maldita sea. ¿No lo entiendes? No es un juego, si te destrozan no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Ni siquiera la fuente de Rose lograra arreglarte.” Chase se separó un poco, observando como Jack recogía sus tres artefactos tranquilamente, metiéndolos todos en su gema. “No puedo decirte que lo lamento” Comenzó Jack, levantando su dedo índice para empezar un tema.

"Porque realmente quería hacerlo. Quería atrapar todos estos para ti, para que te sientas orgulloso de mi, quiero venir a las misiones contigo, divertirme de patear el trasero a los rebeldes. Sentirme como algo más que una perla.” La mirada de Chase se suavizó ante las palabras de su compañero.

“Eso no es necesario, ya sentía respeto hacia ti. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, todo el tiempo que pasamos y tú, confiando en mí. ¿Nunca creíste que te respetaba? ¿Nunca pensaste que quería dominar el mundo a tu lado porque me sentía orgulloso de ti? Jack. Eres más que una perla ordinaria, la mayoría de ellas son terriblemente molestas y sumisas, quería un compañero con conciencia, que supiera que realmente quería estar conmigo sin sentirse obligado. Te respeto y me hace sentir mucho orgullo tenerte aquí a mi lado como compañero y aliado.”

Jack se abalanzó contra Chase rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, tan fuerte como podía. “Tranquilo, Jack.” Tarareo gustoso. “No vuelvas a pensar en estas cosas, sé que te culpas por no ser perfecto y que pretendes demostrar mucho más de lo que ya has logrado. Pero por favor, mantente a salvo o a mi lado cuando volvamos a una misión como esta, ¿De acuerdo?”

“Si Chase.” Chilló cuando este lo levantó en esa pose que parecía gustarle tanto. “Aun así, necesito que me enseñes cómo funciona esa cosa, creo que podría encontrarle un mejor uso a tu desestabilizador.”

 

 

**...**

 

 

“Ya que preguntas... si... Estaba menos afectado cuando destroce a Dashi, no tengo buenos recuerdos de si logre romper a Guan, pero prefiero no comprobarlo.” Chase levantó un comunicador y pantallas, teniendo sumo cuidado al salir del agua, disfrutando de robar (tomar prestado (?) Partes de las naves de los diamantes. Podrían servir y ellas posiblemente no lo extrañarían, No es como si ellas fueran capaces de entender su propia tecnología

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó Jack asombrado mientras colocaba todo eso en su gema. “Bueno, Guan era la única gema capaz de pelear contra mí, era el mejor guerrero que alguien podría desear, emergió sobre mí al igual que Dashi... Ellos estuvieron juntos, emergí solo segundos después de ellos” Chase movió su cabello a un lado, para secarlo con cuidado. “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que tu... y el?” Jack no estaba seguro si debía o no preguntar sobre eso, pero sentía mucha preocupación.

“No lo he visto por alrededor de 5.000 años y estoy feliz de que no volviera por mí, quiero decir ¿Te lo imaginas? Guan era mi mejor amigo, mejor que Dashi. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no lo rompí totalmente... Se que estaría furioso de verme luego de todo lo que hice.” Finalizó tomando la mano de Jack para caminar devuelta a la ciudad. “¿Te arrepentiste en el último momento...?” Jack sonrió intentando reconfortar a Chase.

“Sí.” Confesó en casi un murmullo. Jack apretó su agarre en la mano de Chase, guiandolo a otro lugar mucho más apartado. “Puedes contarme todo sobre ellos, quiero escucharlo, Guan. ¿Que era para ti? Ya que parece que estás a punto de romper a alguien”

Chase levantó una ceja, soltando rápidamente la mano de su acompañante. “Él era mi mejor amigo te lo he dicho, como un verdadero hermano. Por alguna razón siempre fue mejor que yo en absolutamente todo. Siempre recibió los aplausos y reconocimiento de parte de nuestros superiores, Pero ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Estuve en su sombra al igual que la de Dashi por tanto tiempo, me sentía celoso y a la vez motivado de ser mejor que él, sin importar las veces que peleábamos por ser los líderes, realmente pensé que todo continuaría así, lo deseaba. Incluso si no era genuinamente feliz. ¿Y luego que paso? Luego de años de estar juntos, pelear y entrenar a su lado ¡El me abandono! Para pelear por este estúpido planeta junto a la rebelión.” Jack colocó una mano en el antebrazo de su pareja, intentando calmarlo.

“No sé por qué no pude romperlo como otros... Fue diferente, la sensación de culpa en mitad de la batalla, lo deje ir, pero él estaba tan roto. Como tú, cuando llegaste a la tierra.”

“Chase, está bien.” Sonrió ocultando su miedo, estaba haciendo enojar a Chase con un tema que no deseaba compartir con nadie. “Volvamos a casa, antes de que uno de los rebeldes nos escuche husmeando por aquí” Intento cambiar el tema.

Colocó sus manos en el estómago de Chase, (Él no llega al pecho sin verse ridículo, no puedes culparle.) Escuchando de nuevo el gruñido de Chase. “Bien, lo siento. ¿No te gusta ser tocado allí?” Excusó rápidamente, retrocediendo con una risa alterada. Ignorando la mirada que Chase le estaba dando, junto a su característica sonrisa. “¿Quieres averiguarlo por ti mismo, spicer?” Jack se congeló rogando que su cara no se sonrojada en el absoluto. “N-No” Tartamudeo nerviosamente.  Retrocedió hasta estar tocando el agua, Chase levantó una de sus manos, por un momento Jack realmente pensó que lo tocaría, pero fue mucho más inesperado que eso, demasiado.  Hasta que vio una pequeña onda expansiva. Mierda.

Esa maldita perra lo empujo por muchos kilómetros al mar abierto. Y su grito fue lo suficientemente femenino como para sentirse completamente avergonzado de su reacción exagerada.

“¡Chase imbécil!” Gritó intentando mantenerse a flote, aterrado de lo que fuese que viviera en el agua. “¡No pienso ir hasta allá! ¡Espera! ¿¡Dónde vas?! ¡Chaseeee!” Su desesperación aumentó al verle alejarse, claro, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus tonterías.

Jack refunfuño emprendiendo largo su camino hacia la orilla.

Y si, fue espantosamente largo. Lo suficiente como para arruinar su vestimenta y peinado. Subir sin la ayuda de Chase fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba, sus manos y piernas se sentían entumecidas por subir la montaña, por supuesto no pudo hacer nada de invocar su heli-pack, el pobre fue olvidado y posiblemente sí, posiblemente destrozado, con el botón de autodestrucción que se activaba al ser usado por otra gema. Odiaba haberle dado la idea en algún momento de buscar una localización con vistas perfectas.

Camino dejando muy en claro a los sirvientes de Chase que no deseaba ser molestado en lo absoluto. Sus pasos se aceleraron hasta encontrarlo allá, meditando como si nunca nada hubiera pasado en el tiempo que llevaba fuera.

“Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Chase.” Protestó enojado intentando quitarse unas algas. “Hmp.” Tarareo sin prestarle mucha atención para continuando su meditación. “Chase, no me hagas la ley del hielo... No te atrevas maldito bastardo o sabrás lo que es ser molestado hasta la muerte.” Amenazó apuntándole acusatoriamente con el dedo. “Spicer, no tengo tiempo por ahora, así que, ¿podrías irte a tu habitación y dejarme continuar?” Dijo Chase con una voz tan tranquila, que Jack intentó no darle un golpe por ser un idiota. “No. No pienso dormir solo otra vez, ¿me escuchas? No estás cumpliendo tu palabra, me prometiste pasar tiempo conmigo y no estás haciendo eso. Exijo mi atención diaria, gracias.” Finalizó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la dirección opuesta.

Chase suspiro cansado viendo un punto válido en Jack. “Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto, Spicer, pero si te hace sentir bien y dejar de fastidiarme, podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos que quieras.” Se levantó de su meditación, extendiendo su mano a Jack, que se abrazó a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Suspiro teniendo una pequeña idea de lo que Jack estuviera deseando.

 

 

**...**

 

 

“Quiero saber algo.” Señaló bastante más rápido de lo que Chase esperaba. “Sobre interacciones íntimas.”

Chase se tensó un poco al escuchar eso. “¿Porque incluso quieres saber de eso? Las gemas no necesitamos eso. ¿Haces esa pregunta por nuestras noches o algo asi?” Pregunto con un tono curioso. “Bueno, creo que... me gustaría saber realmente lo que ocurre en este ritual tan extraño, no tengo intenciones de fusionarme contigo si es lo que piensas.” Chase levantó una ceja, aún más curioso. “Quiero decir, todo lo que estudie no sonaba incluso como algo que ellos harían, sonaba demasiado falso e incluso estúpido.” Chase asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón, el planeta hogar todo lo que le interesaba, ellos no contarían como los humanos realmente se reproducen o lo que se necesitaba, seria información innecesaria para todos.

“Se necesita un hombre y una mujer como sabrás.” Jack asintió, sabía lo que era un hombre y también una mujer, fue algo demasiado básico. “El hombre corteja a la mujer lo suficiente hasta que ésta acepta tener una relación con él, a veces es al revés, pero no he visto suficientes para saber si es verdad. Bueno... Cuando la pareja al fin está establecida estos...” En toda la conversación y explicación, Chase intentaba ocultar su diversión al ver las caras de asco que Jack hacía, no parecía muy complacido con la información que se le ofrecía, no era bueno ni malo, no hacía muchas preguntas, él era de entender bastante rápido lo que quería decir y estaba agradecido de no explicar tan a detalle cómo podría haber terminado.

Cuando Chase termino, espero a Jack. Que tenía la cabeza baja, analizando. “He visto a los humanos en el Zoológico, he visto sus interacciones desde lejos, pero no sabía que funcionaba realmente así. ¿Tu haz...? ¿Tenido alguna relación con un nativo? Has vivido demasiado tiempo en este lugar, lo siento, es una pregunta estúpida.”

“He tenido alguna que otra relación con seres humanos, pero nunca ha significado nada. Es como la fusión, pero con consecuencias a los siguientes meses, bastante divertido cuando eres una gema por no tener que preocuparte de eso.” Se burló y Jack se cubrió la boca, mirando a Chase como si estuviera loco. “No te preocupes, los humanos con los que estado no son sucios. Pero es diferente a la fusión. Parece que es algo extrañamente íntimo y muy grosero de contar públicamente.”

Jack se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mirando a Chase con ojos tan grandes como platos. Chase no entendía cuál era el problema, pero estaría dispuesto a esperar a que él se sintiera seguro para esto. Jack se cuestiono muchas cosas en ese momento. ¿Por qué diablos alguien quisiera unir sus partes con un nativo? “¿Fusión? ¿Alguna vez te fusionaste con un nativo?” Jack se sentía muy curioso por el tema. “No. Es imposible, ellos no tienen un cuerpo que produzca luz y tampoco pueden compartirla y aunque se pudiese no tengo razones para fusionarme con alguien como ellos. La mayoría eran demasiado patéticos para ser reconocidos como un compañero. Y no viven lo suficiente como para mantener eso como un recuerdo."

 

Jack frunció el ceño, pensando que eso no era sonaba como algo especial. Dirigió su mirada a Chase que parecía de nuevo no interesado en la conversación.

“Bueno, como tú digas, es interesante, pero me siento profundamente asqueado por todo lo que me has contado, los nativos son realmente asquerosos. Y si tu información sobre Rose es real entonces ella... Hugh.” Tembló “Ponen sus partes dentro de otras personas ¿Eso es seguro? ¿Ellos no se lastiman como en las fusiones forzadas?”

Chase apartó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. “Existen las relaciones forzadas, suena estupido, pero asi es. Algunas peores que otras. Pero sin duda se mantiene como una experiencia traumática para los seres humanos. Lo he visto, he visto sus consecuencias y bueno, no son tan malas como las fusiones forzadas ya que ellos pueden decidir si quieren olvidarlo o no. Pero cuando te fusiones forzadamente tu... te quedas así, por siempre. Tus fragmentos sufrirán buscando consuelo, he visto tantas fusiones forzadas por el mundo, algunas muy agresivas y otras solo, tristes.” Jack hizo una mueca imaginándose estar frente a una de ellas, claro que sabía lo que eran las fusiones forzadas por el amor de dios, ¡Le robo esa información a un peridoto! Pero nunca vio a una de esas fusiones, no tenía una idea clara de cómo podría reaccionar encontrándose una, sabía que intentarían romperlo, pero solo eso. No estaría listo, si estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a Chase corrompido.

Tal vez debió contarle correctamente lo que pasaría cuando él no fuera capaz de controlarse del todo. Entonces no hubiese gritado completamente aterrado pensando que las diamantes estaban cerca.

Perla realmente pensó en romperse a sí mismo hasta escuchar la risa de Chase desde lo profundo de la garganta de esa repugnante bestia, el jodido idiota disfrutaba tanto asustandole. “Entonces—“

Cerró la boca escuchando la alarma, esa alarma que arruinaba sus momentos. Chase debía ir a atrapar a una gema corrompida antes de que hiciera daño a alguien y tal vez entrenarla y tenerla como uno de sus sirvientes. Jack se cruzó de brazos, iniciando una riña interna de cómo destrozar esa maldita cosa.

“Suficiente por hoy, Jack.” Chase de quejo sacudiéndole el cabello, arruinando su esfuerzo de mantener su peinado, de nuevo. Jack refunfuño golpeándole la mano. Eso no era lo que esperaba. En lo mínimo, no era información suficiente, tampoco el tiempo que le prometieron. Apretó los dientes luego de que un chirrido saliera de su boca. Odiaba la fuerza de Chase. Mucho. Continuó sus quejas infantiles, junto con una mueca decepcionada al verle desaparecer en el portal. También rompería esa maldita cosa cuando el no mirase, entonces tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo juntos, disfrutando como si esa maldita guerra jamás los hubiera separado

Hombre, si encontraba a rose la rompería por ser tan imbecil.

 

 

**...**

 

 

“Hora nocturna” susurró Jack intentando leer en la cama. “¿Cómo diablos funciona la hora humana? Han pasado dos días desde que Chase se fue. “¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle? Porque quería llegar al otro lado del camino.” Con una cara seria cerró el libro escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de su gema. Sin duda los chistes malos eran buenos, pero esta tenía otro nivel donde no se le encontraría el sentido. ¿Que diablos era una gallina? Se dio la vuelta mirando a las decoraciones de la habitación de Chase. Ese idiota pensó que no recordaría el camino, ¿eh? Era una gema capaz de recordar cosas mejor que otros, que diablos.

Su cama no era tan cómoda como la suya, punto para Jack. Aun así, se levantó golpeando suavemente a las burbujas para que volviese a su posición original, Chase realmente debía cambiar de lugar esas cosas pensó Jack acercándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Chase en su habitación. Era exageradamente grande. Miró a su reflejo, aprobando sus nuevas ropas. Completamente negro desde que se regeneró al día siguiente de llegar. El signo de los diamantes no significaba nada para él. Su ropa seguía siendo lo que los nativos llamarían, provocativa. Pero él la encontraba extrañamente elegante. Incluso colocó metal en sus tobillos, mucho mejor que calentadores, le quitaba lo simple al diseño. Se pasó los dedos bajo en ojo, con una mueca por su cicatriz. Estaba defectuoso, posiblemente en el planeta hogar sería destrozado por ese pequeño fallo. Jack suspiró decepcionado, por su soledad. Los sirvientes de Chase no eran suficiente para él, dirían lo que él quisiera escuchar, claro. Él había hecho eso por tanto tiempo. No quería escucharlos decir que se veía bien, era perturbador. Tampoco deseaba estar cerca de las gemas corruptas, eran demasiado asquerosas. Extrañaba un poco las constantes alabanzas a su apariencia. Chase claro que le decía eso, pero, él desaparecía siempre por tanto tiempo que era ridículo

Jack se cuestionó por un instante sí su antigua dueña seguía con vida, tal vez ella estaría buscando el clúster. Una risa estúpida se escapó de sus labios al recordarla irse junto a unas amatistas. Tal vez llamaron a una nueva nave para que los rescataran, entonces los daría a todos por muertos.  La odiaba tanto y posiblemente Diamante Blanco le daría cero importancia y por lo tanto le darían otra perla, otro grupo e iniciaría de nuevo.

Se estiró admirándose un poco más, gritando de manera femenina al escuchar la voz de Chase llamándolo por su segundo nombre para ganar su atención, siendo arrinconado contra el gran espejo. “¿Que haces en mi habitación, Spicer?” Exigió Chase levantando una ceja. “Estaba, ah, hmmm, ¡esperándote, por supuesto! Estuviste dos días fuera.” Tartamudeo perturbado por la súbita aparición, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde escapar. Jack no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, Chase había llegado justo cuando decidió entrar a su habitación. Que maldita perra.

“Spicer, creo que te había prohibido venir aquí.” Gruñó acercándose aún más a él. Jack se encogió en su lugar, riendo nerviosamente. “¿Y qué querías que hiciera?” Murmuró rechinando los dientes. “¡Estaba aburrido y tú te divertidas fuera haciendo quien sabe que! ¡Estoy harto de que le prestes tanta atención a esas gemas corruptas, estoy harto de que tus sirvientes se acerquen a mi diciéndome cosas que deseo que me digas, estoy celoso de que todo alrededor de ti sea más importante que yo! No soy tan estúpido como para no notarlo...” Bajó la mirada, arañando el cristal. “Lo sé.” Respondió rápidamente Chase, sujetando a Jack del mentón. “Lamento que tuvieras que ver esto, han sido unas semanas demasiado activas de gemas corruptas, estoy sorprendido de la cantidad que han salido últimamente, yo, no volvera a pasar. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.” Mencionó levantando la cabeza de Jack para que le mirase a los ojos.

Chase levantó su mano libre mostrando pedazos de gemas, haciendo que los ojos de Jack brillasen unos segundos. “Mi- Mi cinabrio.” Tartamudeo incrédulo tomando los pedazos de gema para sí mismo. “Es solo un cinabrio. El no es nada. Los encontré cerca de una base intentando contactar al planeta hogar, por suerte logre detenerlos a tiempo, no sabia si era realmente el que vino a la tierra contigo, pero no tenias mas registros de gemas viniendo a la tierra. Así que decidí tomar el asunto por mis propias manos, espero que esto sea suficiente para ti.” Chase observó con cierta diversión a Jack, quien burbujeo a las tres gemas, dejándolas flotar sobre ellos.

“Es más que suficiente.” Felicitó saltando para abrazar a Chase del cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la boca, haciéndolo retroceder unos pocos pasos. “Supongo que es suficiente para mí, además. Creo que necesito demostrarte lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. He estado esperando esto desde hace más de 5.000 años” Chase levanto a Jack, con cuidado, dejando que sus piernas se enrollarán alrededor de él, tanto como podía. Jack tartamudeó intentando apartarse, fallando en el intento.  “Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Ye he tenido, alguno de otro deseo de hacer esto, contigo. Se que era muy privado y tenía pena de... preguntarte sobre esto. Me preocupaba que las cosas hubiesen cambiado y tu... estuvieras...”

“¿Corrompido?” Interrumpió Chase empezando a morder cuidadosamente el cuello de Jack. Quien se congeló en su lugar. “No te preocupes, pensamos lo mismo. Si en algún momento te sientes presionado podemos parar hasta que te sientas mejor.” Hablo Chase intentando mantener la situación tranquila y controlada.

“Estoy listo para hacerlo, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.” Respiro profundamente, abrazándose más cerca al cuerpo de Chase. Disfrutando del calor que emanaba.

Chase retrocedió lo suficiente para dar la vuelta colocando con cuidado a Jack sobre la cama, Jack asintió listo, levantó sus manos para jugar con el cabello de Chase. “Solo estoy un poco nervioso.” Respiro profundamente. “Se que lo estas, descuida. Solo necesito que crees un aparato, masculino o femenino. No te juzgare.” Respondió Chase, dejando chupetones por todo el cuello y hombros de Jack.

“No puedo creer que deba escoger algo como eso... Me identifico con un hombre, ¿eso está bien?” Cerró los ojos con un suspiro doloroso cuando el empezó a morder. “Lo que tú quieras, es perfecto.” Gruño por la garganta colocando una mano en la cadera de este y, con la otra manteniendo su peso sobre Jack. “Joder, Chase...  Cuidado...” Lloró. “No olvides que eres más fuerte.” Gimoteó disfrutándolo bastante.

“¿Puedes sentirlo?” Preguntó Chase, moviendo su mano a través de la cintura y pierna de Jack, y este teniendo una reacción muy divertida para él. “Puedo sentirlo” Respondió con un gruñido, odiaba a Chase aprovechándose de la situación, claro que lo sentía, su cuerpo entero se sentía mucho más caliente, sobre todos en partes donde no debería.

“Perfecto. Quiero que lo disfrutes, cada momento, pero por ahora necesito que tu ropa no esté en tu cuerpo, créeme, puede llegar a ser muy molesta en algún momento.” Jack asintió soltando por un momento el cabello de Chase, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de él, dejando que una luz hiciera su trabajo. Desapareciendo su capa, y toda su ropa seguidamente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por el creciente calor de su piel, moviendo sus brazos inconscientemente para cubrirse su nuevo cuerpo.

Jack no pudo evitar estremecerse asqueado por estar desnudo, avergonzándose por la profunda risa de Chase. “Tu cuerpo es hermoso, Muy hermoso. Se que he estado fuera por mucho tiempo y que no he adorado tu cuerpo correctamente.” Los labios de Chase se movieron de lugar, comenzando a bajar lentamente en su pecho. “Pero pienso cambiar eso. Adoro absolutamente todo de ti.” Comenzó con un mordisco en el pecho, haciendo que Jack se cubriera la boca con una mano.

 

“Déjame hacerte sentirte bien, tal y como te lo mereces...” Susurró demasiado bajo para el gusto de Jack. "Tu piel, blanca y pura, creada para brillar tenebrosamente bajo la luz de la luna y el sol, ante todo.” Ronroneó con más caricias, haciendo un leve bombeo en el miembro de Jack, deseando un poco más de tacto. Sonriendo orgulloso al obtener balbuceos incomprensibles. “Ojos tan rojos y brillantes como rubíes, podrían compararse con la misma sangre, tan único de ti, no cualquiera puede tener esos colores y actuar tan normal como tú.” Jack apartó la mirada, diablos, su cara debería ser realmente roja ahora.

“Una de las que cosas que me encantan es tu cabello, tan hermoso, brillante y llamativo, envidiable sin duda alguna, moviéndose siempre bajo la brisa como si se tratara de un prado manchado o un atardecer digno de admirar una vez en la vida.” Jack jadeó sintiendo su cadera ser levantada por Chase para tener mejor posición. Jack Parpadeó cuando la mano de Chase acaricio su cabello, era suave y agradable, amable en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Chase se puso cara a cara con Jack, aprovechando la distracción para seguir con sus suaves movimientos en el miembro de Jack. “Tu cuerpo es pequeño, delgado, de un tamaño perfecto para ser tratado con delicadeza. Emergiste con elegancia y perfección en todos los sentidos.” Jack arqueo la espalda, apretando las sabanas debajo, esto seguramente no estaba permitido. Pero se sentía demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos avergonzado de la mirada de Chase sobre él. ¿Porque nadie le había dicho que se sentía tan bien?

“Y, bueno... sé que...” Se cortó a sí mismo, algo muy extraño de el, pero lo hizo para disfrutar los pocos jadeos que podría escuchar. “Se que tu voz no será perfecta para los estándares del planeta madre, pero para mí lo es. Incluso si al inicio pensaba que era molesta y estúpida.” Se burló amablemente. “Sobre todo ahora.” Jack lloró aún más, sintiéndose sentimental y un poco tonto por todas las palabras que escuchaba.

“¿Porque eres tan perfecto? Creado especialmente para mí, quiero ser el único capaz de disfrutar esta vista. Estoy tan celoso de toda la gente que te tuvo antes en sus manos.” Jack se sentía afortunado de haber conocido a Chase, el estaba siendo dolorosamente sincero con sus palabras, sabía del odio profundo que le tenía a sus dueños y no lo culpaba en lo absoluto. _Diablos es difícil pensar en estos momentos._

“Ahora Jack, te ordeno que te corras, ¿sí?” Siseó con un gruñido en lo profundo de su garganta. Jack no pudo evitar hacer lo que le pedían, sus piernas temblaron.  Abrió los ojos, arrepintiéndose al ver a Chase con esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. “Bien hecho. Ahora es mi turno.” Jack chillo sintiendo algo en medio de sus piernas, se levantó con sus codos, tragando saliva.

Chase aparto la mirada. “No te preocupes, no es tan grande como parece, tu cuerpo podrá soportarlo.” Pasó sus dedos tentativamente en las piernas de Jack, entrando rápidamente en él.

Jack gritó adolorido, aferrándose a Chase. “Eres un mentiroso.” Jadeo intentando no moverse. “Tranquilo, tómalo con cuidado y relájate ya. O vas a lastimarte.” Respondió Chase suspirando con un sonido extrañamente divertido saliendo de su garganta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, con ambas gemas respirando pesadamente. Jack de relajo mucho mas rápido de lo que Chase esperaba, pero por lo menos el tiempo de espera había terminado.

 

 

**...**

 

“Mas de 6.000 años para poder tocarte, ha sido una tortura...” Jack giro la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Chase, parecían incluso más afilados que de costumbre. “Lo sé, ha sido una tortura para ambos incluso perdí la cuenta del tiempo, pero, ¿Nunca decidiste hablar con un zafiro sobre esto? Ella podría decirte si algo de esto pasaría.” Su voz era apenas un susurro, no tenia razones para arruinar el momento.

“Los zafiros solo decían que había alguien esperando por mí.” Jack sonrió pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello de Chase. “Bueno, no estaban mintiendo, yo estaba esperándote, cada día, en cada momento. Se que suena horriblemente cursi que me estoy dando asco a mí mismo, ugh, La tierra me está afectando tanto.”

Chase gruño irritado. “No es necesario que lo digas, spicer. Deja de balbucear tantas cosas.” Regañó mostrando los dientes. “No eres divertido.” Expresó Jack alejando su mano, acurrucándose en el pecho de Chase, el cual le abrazó manteniéndolo en su lugar. “Pero eres guapo. Joder, malditamente guapo. Tu voz es tan perfecta, debería de ser ilegal el que hablases. Demasiado perfecto para ser un cuarzo.”

“Demasiado perfecto para ser una perla.” Ambos sonrieron por un segundo. “Extrañaba tanto hablar contigo Chase...” Chase noto la mirada melancólica de Jack y frunció el ceño. “No te lamentes del pasado, solo importa lo que esta ocurriendo ahora. Y en el ahora yo estaré contigo.” Jack hizo una mueca inconscientemente.

“No estoy bromeando, Spicer. Ni siquiera las diamantes o los rebeldes o el mundo podrán separarnos, y si lo intentan los destrozare a todos, nadie pondrá una mano sobre ti. Y cuando colonicemos el mundo, este se adatará a nuestras necesidades, sobre todo las tuyas.” Jack se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar de nuevo sobre conquistar el mundo. “En serio, ¿podrás hacer todo eso? ¿Robarte el planeta de una diamante? ¿Para mí?” Balbuceo asombrado del nuevo objetivo de Chase, sin duda seria difícil se conseguir.

“Puedes tomártelo como un regalo. Tengo el poder y la fuerza para hacer lo que yo quiera y nadie puede decirme lo contrario. ¿Crees que un grupo de humanos tendría la voluntad suficiente para enfrentarse a mi o si los rebeldes pueden hacer algo?” Jack negó, Por supuesto Chase era una gema de pelea, un cuarzo Rosa y su grupo no significarán mucho, por el amor de dios, el era el príncipe de la oscuridad y un maestro de las artes marciales. Y pronto el colonizador del planeta tierra.

Jack cerró los ojos, riendo entre dientes. ¿Qué más podría pedir?  Finalmente tenía una pareja que le trataba bien, se preocupaba realmente por el y quería estar a su lado, nunca seria reemplazado o ignorado. Demonios, Chase era la persona mas perfecta del maldito universo y le escogió el, una perla.

Chase también se sentía afortunado, un cuarzo mas que tenia a la perla más hermosa que hubiese pensando que existía. Incluso si le conoció por una misión que luego serviría para destruir la tierra y crear una nueva colonia, tal vez, esto no era tan malo.  “Si Rose no hubiera hecho esto, estarías aun en el planeta hogar, siendo una perla cualquiera. ¿No es asombroso?

“Si piensas que voy a darle la razón a la maldita rose no esperes mucho de mí.” Bostezó “Entiendo tus razones” Jack levantó la mirada, haciendo unos rizos en el cabello de Chase con el dedo. “Entonces... ¿Nunca podremos fusionarnos?” Chase murmuró por lo bajo, sin responder. Parecía irritado. Fue demasiado rápido. Jack balbuceó una disculpa que parecía irritarle aún más “No podemos fusionarnos, estoy corrompido.”

“¿De quién fue la culpa?, ¿eh?” Regañó, dándole un fuerte tirón en el cabello. “Para de una maldita vez, Spicer.” La sonrisa de Jack creció sabiendo que Chase tenía la culpa de lo que ocurrio, después de todo, el fue el tonto que se quedó escondido cuando todos huían, no podría quejarse de algo que él mismo causó. “Eres el maestro de arruinar los momentos, que molesto eres.”

“Claro, quéjate de mí todo lo que quieras, pero sé que me amas tal como soy.” Chase resopló cansado de los frecuentes cambios de tema, teniendo demasiado tiempo, Jack no parecía creer lo mismo, o tal vez sí, pero era demasiado idiota como para parar. “Lamentablemente sí.”

Jack sonrió en victoria cerrando los ojos para descansar de su _actividad_ con Chase, mañana seria un dia muy divertido. Si la tierra seguía existiendo, claro. Escucho por lo bajo unas quejas, divirtiéndose antes de perder la conciencia.

 

 

Tenían tantos milenios para divertirse.


End file.
